Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include one or more sensors and a controller. The sensors may include limit switches used on doors and windows to detect intruders or the sensors may be environmental detectors (e.g., fire, smoke, natural gas, etc.).
The controller monitors the sensors for threats and upon detection of a threat sends an alarm message to a central monitoring station. The controller may also activate a local alarm to alert occupants to the threat.
While the controllers and sensors of security systems work well, they are often difficult to set up. One of the difficulties associated with set up of the sensors lies in the use of an appropriate addressing system. In this regard, a technician may be required to enter an address through a set of DIP switches located within each sensor.
More recent systems use automated methods where a controller discovers each sensor upon activation of the sensor. However, it is often difficult to determine where a discovered sensor is located or even whether the sensor is authorized for use within the system. In this case, a technician may first need to locate the device and then determine if the device is of a type intended for use within the system. Accordingly, a better method is needed for setup of such systems.